


Disarmed But Not Discouraged

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Fire, Future Fic, Gen, Major Character Injury, Monsters, Permanent Injury, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Jupiter has faced worse than this and Serenity can't wait.
Relationships: Aino Minako & Kino Makoto, Hino Rei & Kino Makoto, Kino Makoto & Mizuno Ami
Kudos: 8





	Disarmed But Not Discouraged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetWolf/gifts).



> I wrote this after being inspired by keyofjetwolf on tumblr many years ago. She writes a lot of interesting "behind the scenes" stories, so I wanted to write one myself. I had intended to write more fanfictions detailing each of the girls' increasing injuries and how those affect them over the years, but the series never got off of the ground. I still really love this one story, though.

The monster pulls Jupiter’s arm out of its socket with vicious ease. The sound of ripping flesh and tendons alert the other soldiers and Jupiter hears Mercury gasp in shock. The second monster disappears in a cloud of dust at the onslaught of Mars’ and Venus’ attacks combined. Heedless of the carnage they’ve wrought, they all run towards Jupiter.

The soldier takes the monster’s momentum in stride. Jupiter gutchecks the hideous thing with a fistful of lightening before falling to her knees. It shoots away from her with pure electricity and skids to a stop several yards away. The monster pivots on its heel immediately and takes off running, Jupiter’s appendage still in its claws.

“Jupiter! Your arm—” Mercury says with horror and she goes to staunch the bleeding. Mars beats her to it and uses both hands, never flinching at the blood that coats her gloves and arms.

“Can you heal it now?” Jupiter and Venus ask in tandem. Mercury’s visor sparkles onto her face and her fingers fly over her computer as it materializes in her hands. Defeat wells up in her eyes after one brief moment.

“No.”

“Can you stop the bleeding?” Venus asks as she steps in to help Mars. Jupiter feels light-headed already, and she needs her strength for what’s to come.

“No, not without my equipment.”

“Cauterize it.” Jupiter says without hesitation before anyone else can react.

“Mars fire is permanent.” Mercury says. Jupiter is so proud of her that she doesn’t try to talk the green-suited solider out of it. Just the facts, despite the anguish in her blue-haired friend’s eyes. They’ve come so far over the years.

Jupiter looks to Venus and cracks a pained grin. Venus returns it with grim determination. Jupiter swivels her gaze to Mars. “Do it.”

Venus steps back as Mars closes her eyes. The feel of power emanating from her is almost enough to make Jupiter faint for real. But Serenity needs her, and this won’t do her in.

Mars lights up like the sun and her hands burst into controlled flames. The sensation is like holy fire come to cleanse her.

Despite the searing pain, Jupiter only grunts as Mars works. The soldier of fire moves in a circular pattern to stem the tide. The ruby-red area of fresh injury grows smaller as a ring of black flesh expands. Her job finished, Mars backs away. The fire has burned away much of Jupiter’s uniform on the right side, exposing her tinged skin.

“Looking good, there, Jupes!” Venus cracks so that the truth of Jupiter’s charred shoulder joint won’t take them to a place they can’t dwell now. They have to save Serenity and Venus will make sure that they do, Jupiter knows.

Mercury wipes her eyes as her computer disappears. Mars and Venus help Jupiter to her feet. She grants herself one moment to orientate and then steels her gaze towards the escaped monster’s path.

“Come on, then. We’ve got to save Serenity.” As they take off at a run, Jupiter speaks up once more. “Besides, I want my fucking arm back.”


End file.
